A Place Called Home
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Rukia, gadis yang selalu mengalami kesialan di dalam hidupnya, bertemu dengan Ichigo, seorang pengusaha muda yang selalu beruntung dalam setiap tindakan yang dilakukannya. Dua pribadi yang dipertemukan di sebuah pulau, kota terasingkan yang hampir serupa dengan surga kecil, di mana mereka menemukan arti rumah yang sebenarnya. Special for Ichiruki's day.


**_0*0_ A Place Called Home _0*0_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Special for Ichiruki's Day_

 _I still love this couple, even though they aren't canon…_

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali kesialan menimpa hidup Rukia, seakan Sang Pencipta menciptakan dirinya sebagai orang tersial di atas bumi. Dilahirkan sebagai anak yatim piatu, diasingkan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tak menyurutkan semangat Rukia untuk tetap melihat dunia. Rukia menyukai cara matahari membuat siklus cahaya di atas langit, menerangi dari balik awan. Bagaimana bintang menampakkan dirinya sebagai kawanan di atas antariksa. Dan ketika dirinya bisa merasakan kedamaian di akhir hari yang selalu melelahkan untuknya. Rukia tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Seperti surat yang ditulis mendiang ibunya ketika Rukia masih tertidur di dalam rahim sang ibu,

' _Percayalah suatu hari nanti kebahagiaan akan melingkupimu seperti ratusan cahaya bintang di atas langit malam. Karena kau dilahirkan dari sebuah kebahagiaan dariku juga ayahmu'_.

Ichigo selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan di dalam kehidupannya. Sebagai keturunan keluarga bangsawan Kurosaki, kesuksesannya sebagai seorang pengusaha muda telah menjadikannya salah satu dari sepuluh orang paling berpengaruh di dunia. Orang-orang selalu memberikan ratusan pujian baginya, setiap hari diawali dengan semangat dan diakhiri dengan kepuasan. Ichigo hampir memiliki segalanya, tidak pernah hidup berkekurangan. Tidak pernah mendapatkan nasib sial, bahkan mendapatkan hadiah utama dari undian lotre yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya di pinggir jalan ketika dirinya masih berumur tujuh tahun. Orang-orang menyebutnya pria paling beruntung yang pernah ada di bumi. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat hidupnya terasa hambar. Ichigo ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa sebuah pujian untuk satu hari saja. Dia lelah akan kepuasannya. Ichigo ingin hidup sebagai seorang yang biasa saja, seseorang yang tidak dikenali oleh orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya di pusat kota. Itu harapan yang tak pernah terucap dari mulutnya.

Hingga takdir mempertemukan dua orang ini. Gadis yang memiliki nasib sial dan seorang pemuda yang memiliki keberuntungan…

Rukia mendesah, harinya terasa berat ketika harus menghadapi seorang pengunjung yang marah tidak karuan. Hanya karena sepotong cabai di menu makan siangnya. Si pengunjung tidak suka pedas dan Rukia harus menanggung semua caci makinya selama hampir tiga puluh menit. Gadis itu bersandar pada _counter_ kafe, merasakan kepalanya berdenyut ringan.

Matanya melirik televisi di ujung ruangan yang memberitakan berita utama hari ini. Seorang pengusaha ternama menghilang tanpa jejak, diduga sebagai kasus penculikan.

Rukia mendengus, menghadapi realita seakan sebuah skenario buruk yang pernah orang-orang rasakan. Seorang pengusaha berada di _headline_ utama berita, lalu bagaimana nasib orang-orang kelaparan yang sekarat tanpa bantuan pertolongan?

"Rukia, kerjakan tugasmu segera!"

Ditambah seorang atasan yang tak memiliki belas kasih kepada dirinya. Rukia melihat si pemilik kafe memelototi dirinya.

"Ayo, masih ada yang harus kaukerjakan! Angkat bokongmu dan segera cuci piring-piring di dapur," ucap Hirako, melambaikan tangannya ke arah pintu belakang.

"Mengapa harus aku yang mengerjakan semuanya?" Rukia melirik ke salah satu pegawai yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan pengunjung di tengah ruangan. Pegawai yang tersenyum manis dengan rambut coklat jingganya dibiarkan tergerai hingga ke pinggang. Sedangkan Rukia harus mencepol rambut hitam pendeknya yang sekarang berubah bentuk seperti rumput liar yang sudah lama tak dipangkas.

"Karena kau dibayar untuk itu," gerutu Hirako, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi, seperti sosok Willy Wonka dalam _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_.

Rukia menyerah, mengerang sambil berjalan gontai ke arah dapur belakang. Setidaknya dia bisa menemukan kedamaian di dalam dapur, dijauhkan dari gerutuan Hirako atau suara tawa Orihime yang terkadang memekikkan telinganya.

Sebuah kota kecil terasingkan di sebuah pulau yang dipenuhi kehijauan, tidak membuat Rukia lepas dari kesialannya. Gadis itu mendesah dan kembali tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia masih memercayai bahwa kebahagiaan akan menantinya di depan.

.

.

.

Ichigo memakai topinya, mengangkat tas tambahan sementara punggungnya sudah mulai terasa pegal karena menggendong tas ransel kelebihan beban. Mendarat di sebuah landasan terbang yang sepi seperti sebuah mimpi baginya. Tidak ada wartawan atau orang-orang yang berusaha meminta foto bersama dengannya. Tidak ada jeritan juga namanya yang dipanggil berulang kali hingga membuat telinganya berdengung.

Ichigo tersenyum ketika melihat seorang pria tua yang tertidur di bangku jaganya, di sebuah pos bandara kecil bersama teman setianya—seekor anjing tua yang memandang malas ke arah pengusaha muda itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo merasakan langkahnya begitu ringan, di sebuah kota kecil yang hampir berada di ujung bumi. Cuaca dingin setelah musim dingin hampir berlalu tidak menyurutkan tekadnya untuk tetap melarikan diri dari realita. Berharap sekretarisnya—Uryuu tidak akan pingsan setelah membaca surat yang ditinggalkan di atas meja kerjanya.

Ichigo mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kehidupan lamanya. Sekarang dia akan menghadapi hidup yang baru, di mana tidak ada lagi seorang Kurosaki yang menjadi nama depannya.

Dia hanyalah seorang Ichigo.

.

.

.

Rukia merasakan harinya yang berat sudah berakhir. Kakinya hampir menyerah, ketika menapaki tangga beranda menuju rumah kecilnya. Rumah sewaan, yang disewanya dari seorang wanita lokal baik bernama Senjumaru. Rukia menyebut rumah ini sebagai istananya, tempat di mana akhirnya dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Setidaknya hingga hari ini.

Rukia merogoh kunci pintu depan dari sakunya, sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam lubang pintu yang terasa janggal. Pintunya tidak terkunci ketika tangannya berusaha menekan kenop pintu.

Ada seseorang di dalam rumahnya.

Detak jantung berdegup kencang di dadanya. Rukia memberanikan diri membuka pintu, mengintip dari balik celah ke dalam rumah yang lampunya sudah menyala. Ada seseorang di dalam, mungkin itu Senjumaru.

"Senjumaru?" panggil Rukia perlahan, menapaki kakinya di atas lantai kayu perlahan. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengamati.

Tidak ada siapa pun. Dan Rukia menemukan sebuah tas besar teronggok di lantai ruang tengahnya.

Tas ransel berwarna merah bata yang kelebihan beban.

Dahi Rukia mengkerut bertanya-tanya. Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah dapur, suara dentingan gelas dan air mengalir.

"Siapa di sana?" Rukia mengintip dari balik tembok, menemukan seseorang memunggunginya sambil meneguk segelas air keran.

Pria tinggi dengan rambut jingga terang mencuat ke segala arah. Rukia bisa langsung tahu bahwa pria itu sungguh rupawan, terlihat dari postur tubuhnya dan garis rahang dari balik kerah jaketnya.

Pria itu berbalik, menatap Rukia tertegun. Alisnya ikut tertekuk, lebih tajam dari Rukia.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya pria itu, suaranya rendah sehalus beledu.

Rukia hampir terhanyut dalam bayangannya sendiri. Dia berdiri seperti patung dengan mulut menganga.

"Kau, gadis kecil," panggil pria itu lagi, menaruh gelas di atas _counter_ dapur. "Apa yang kaulakukan di tempatku?"

Rukia tersadar, mengatupkan rahangnya kuat. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Tempatmu? Apa kau tidak salah, Tuan? Ini rumahku sebelum kau minum dari gelasku dan juga air keranku."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku baru saja menyewa tempat ini."

"Aku sudah menyewa tempat ini selama hampir lima bulan."

"Dan kupikir kau yang salah tempat," balas pria itu. "Mungkin kau salah masuk rumah."

Rukia mendengus tidak percaya. Dia tidak pernah salah masuk rumah, tidak ketika kesialan selalu membuatnya jatuh ke dalam kubangan atau kepalanya yang terkantuk pintu kamar.

Atau mungkin kali ini dia memang salah masuk rumah?

"Aku membawa kontraknya—oh, kau sudah pulang, Rukia."

Rukia melihat Senjumaru di belakangnya, baru saja masuk dari pintu depan. Sebuah kertas dipegang tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang orang ini lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Rukia, menunjuk pria itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Rukia ini Ichigo dan Ichigo ini Rukia," kata Senjumaru, memperkenalkan singkat. "Mulai hari ini kalian tinggal satu rumah."

"Apa?!" Sebuah kesamaan ketika Ichigo dan Rukia berteriak dalam satu waktu.

"Tidak ada lagi tempat untuk disewakan dan kupikir berbagi tempat tidak ada salahnya. Rumah ini memiliki dua kamar tidur," jelas Senjumaru.

"Tapi salah satunya adalah studio pribadiku!" rengek Rukia.

"Dan ini adalah rumahku," balas Senjumaru.

"Mengapa kau begitu tidak adil? Aku sudah menyewa rumahmu lebih dari empat bulan!" Rukia mengerang frustrasi.

"Lalu kau akan membiarkan pria ini tidur di pinggir jalan atau di dalam hutan?"

Ichigo melotot tidak percaya, dia menyela perdebatan di antara dua perempuan yang hampir saling berteriak. "Tunggu—tadi kau bilang kalau teman sewaku adalah seorang pria!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan dia adalah seorang pria," kata Senjumaru. "Aku hanya mengatakan seorang teman satu rumah, bukan? Lagipula kau sudah menandatangani kontraknya. Ini juga sebuah kesempatan bagus untukmu Rukia, ketika biaya sewanya berkurang setengah, kau bisa menabung untuk membangun studiomu itu."

"Tapi sekarang ruangannya tidak ada!" geram Rukia. "Dan rumah ini hanya punya satu kamar mandi!"

"Apa?" Keterkejutan Ichigo tidak bisa terbendung lagi. "Tapi, tadi kaukatakan—"

"Kau sudah menandatangi kontraknya, jadi uang muka tidak akan kembali. Pilihannya adalah tidur di sisi jalan atau di dalam hutan. Dan beruang _grizzly_ seringkali lewat di sisi terluar hutan, bila kau ingin tahu."

Senjumaru tidak pernah tersenyum selebar itu dan membuat Rukia bergidik takut. Ichigo merasakan pundaknya sedingin es. Pertama kalinya dia merasakan apa yang namanya kepahitan hidup.

.

.

.

Tiga hari terasa berat bagi Ichigo. Hampir dua kali dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa mengetuk, dan menemukan Rukia sedang membuka baju atasnya. Salahkan kamar mandi yang tidak memiliki kunci juga privasi yang tidak berhasil didapatkannya. Dia hanya butuh liburan tenang kurang dari sebulan, sebelum kembali ke dalam rutinitas yang menjenuhkan, lalu hidupnya yang terlalu banyak gula di dalamnya.

Rukia seperti menebarkan kebencian di sekitarnya. Bahkan, Ichigo tidak pernah merasakan kakinya terkantuk meja dapur sebelumnya. Atau tangannya yang tak sengaja menyentuh panci panas.

Ichigo tertawa dalam hati. Akhirnya dia merasakan kenormalan di dalam hidupnya. Sekali-kali merasakan sakit atau hari yang buruk tidak membuatnya berada di atas awan lebih lama. Harapannya terpenuhi ketika Rukia melempar buku tebal ke kepalanya, karena lagi-lagi dirinya lupa mengetuk saat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau mulai gila atau apa?" tanya Rukia sarkastik, menemukan Ichigo sedang tersenyum di meja makan. Ichigo membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, ini yang disebut privasi baginya.

"Aku merasakan kedamaian di tempat ini," gumam Ichigo sebelum kembali tersenyum dan terhanyut dalam lamunannya.

Rukia mengambil air keran dan meneguknya. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah, mungkin karena buku yang dilemparnya terlalu tebal untuk kepala pria itu.

Rukia terkejut, ketika melihat toples gulanya tidak tertutup rapat. Dia tidak lagi kesulitan untuk membuka toples keramat itu. Tidak membuatnya terkantuk meja dapur atau terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"Kau selalu terlihat kesulitan untuk membukanya," kata Ichigo, masih memandang ke luar jendela, ke alam pagi yang menenangkan. "Aku membiarkannya tetap terbuka setelah menyeduh kopiku."

Rukia tahu Ichigo tidak pernah menaruh gula dalam kopinya. Walaupun baru tiga hari mereka bersama—tinggal di dalam satu atap yang sama—gadis itu perlahan mengenal kebiasaan Ichigo. Selain menghabiskan harinya dengan membaca buku atau menghilang di siang hari.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia hampir berbisik. Dia menyeduh tehnya dan membawa sekotak kue ke atas meja makan. "Kau boleh mengambilnya kalau kau mau."

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sebagai balas budi?"

"Kau tidak pernah sarapan pagi selain meminum kopi hitam," kata Rukia, mengambil satu kue dan memakannya perlahan. "Apa yang kaulakukan di kota kecil seorang diri? Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang merantau."

Ichigo mendengus, tertawa karena kepercayaannya kepada Rukia semakin bertambah. Rukia melihat Ichigo bukan sebagai Kurosaki. Gadis itu melihat dirinya apa adanya.

"Aku sedang melarikan diri," jawab Ichigo.

"Berapa umurmu hingga memutuskan untuk melarikan diri? Bertengkar dengan orang tuamu karena tidak dibelikan mainan _remote control_?"

"Aku dua puluh delapan dan aku tidak bertengkar hanya karena sebuah _remote control_."

' _Aku bisa membeli seratus mainan itu bila aku mau_ ,' pikir Ichigo.

"Dan berapa umurmu hingga memutuskan untuk tinggal seorang diri di sebuah kota kecil?" Kali ini Ichigo yang bertanya, ketika Rukia menyeruput tehnya yang terlalu banyak gula.

"Sudah empat bulan lebih aku menetap. Lagipula sudah menjadi kebebasan seseorang untuk memutuskan tinggal di sebuah daerah ketika umurnya sudah mencapai dua puluh empat."

"Apa yang kaukerjakan? Apa pekerjaanmu, maksudku."

"Pelayan di sebuah kafe di kota," jawab Rukia santai. "Dan tidak pernah kukira pengunjungnya akan tetap banyak untuk ukuran sebuah kota kecil. Tapi terbayarkan dengan pantai juga alamnya."

"Kau tidak dilahirkan di kota ini," tebak Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng, menyeruput tehnya lagi.

"Darimana kau berasal? Kau seorang pendatang, _huh_?"

"Dari luar pulau, di suatu tempat. Aku sudah mulai melupakannya karena menemukan sebuah kebebasan di kota ini."

Ichigo tersenyum, mengambil sepotong kue dan memakannya. Terlalu manis untuk seleranya. "Aku bisa mengerti itu."

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya darimana aku berasal atau siapa aku sebenarnya," kata Ichigo suatu malam.

Rukia sedang sibuk membaca salah satu buku yang Ichigo bawa. _The Invention of Hugo Cabret_. Gambar ilustrasinya adalah salah satu yang membuat Rukia terpikat, seakan membawanya ke dalam dunia yang berbeda.

"Perlukah? Kupikir kau tipe orang yang tidak bisa diganggu," ucap Rukia.

"Begitu menurutmu?" tanya Ichigo, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Rukia yang terduduk di sofa. Bahu mereka bersentuhan, saling mengantarkan panas.

Rukia merasa panas menjalar cepat di kedua pipinya. Jantung yang berdegup kencang ketika napas Ichigo menyapu wajahnya. Terlalu dekat.

"Sudah waktunya menyiapkan makan malam." Rukia langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan bukunya di atas sofa. Berada di sekitar Ichigo terasa sulit membuatnya bernapas. Dalam satu minggu jarak mereka semakin dekat, hanya menyisakan satu senti. Kulit dan kulit.

Rukia berjalan tergesa ketika kakinya menapaki lantai kayu yang lapuk. Bunyi retakan membuatnya terkesiap menahan napas, menunggu rasa sakit kakinya terkilir atau bokongnya yang membentur lantai kayu lebih dulu. Lagi, kesialan yang perlahan sudah menjadi kebiasaan di dalam hidupnya.

Secara tak terduga, Rukia merasakan tubuhnya setengah terangkat di udara. Sesuatu yang hangat melingkar di pinggangnya. Kakinya tidak menyentuh dasar pondasi dan tidak tertekuk terkilir. Punggungnya berbenturan dengan tubuh Ichigo yang hangat. Detak jantung terdengar di telinga Rukia, berdentum seirama dengan miliknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo, masih memeluk tubuh Rukia.

Gadis itu tertegun, menahan napasnya sambil memerhatikan lubang di bawah kakinya. Bahkan kakinya bisa digerakkan maju mundur tanpa menyentuh lantai.

Pertama kali Rukia mendapatkan keberuntungan di dalam hidupnya yang begitu kentara. Seakan kesialan perlahan mulai melepaskan dirinya.

"Rukia?" Ichigo mengangkat tubuh gadis itu yang seringan bulu, terlalu kecil di dalam dekapannya. "Kakimu yang hampir menginjak lubang tapi sepertinya kepalamu yang bermasalah."

"Aku tidak—" Rukia kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia menatap Ichigo yang memandangnya khawatir. Pria asing yang sudah mengambil peran penting dalam kehidupannya.

Kebahagiaan itu, mungkin inilah yang dimaksud oleh mendiang ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa," lanjut Rukia. "Aku baik-baik saja—oh astaga, ini sungguh terasa aneh…"

"Apanya?"

"Seharusnya aku terjatuh atau kakiku terkilir karena lubang ini. Aku tidak pernah selamat dari kubangan lumpur atau pintu yang tertutup di depan wajahku. Bahkan sesekali kepalaku menjadi sasaran pengganti untuk orang lain, seakan akulah yang menjadi tumbalnya. Tapi sekarang terasa berbeda."

Ichigo terdiam, perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Rukia. "Oke, sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan kondisimu ke klinik. Kau terbentur apa pagi ini?"

"Pelanggan yang bertengkar—pasangan muda yang penuh emosi mulai mengisi pagi dengan keributan. Si wanita melempar sepatu haknya dan mengenai kepalaku, lalu aku terjatuh dan keningku terkantuk ujung meja."

Ichigo tidak memercayai apa yang didengarnya. Pertanyaannya yang sebuah candaan berubah menjadi sebuah kebenaran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ichigo bertanya, menengadahkan wajah Rukia dengan kedua tangan.

Rukia merasakan kembali kehangatan di kedua pipinya. Jari-jari Ichigo membuatnya tetap hangat, dan perutnya diisi oleh ratusan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Ini kedua kalinya kau bertanya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Ichigo menghiraukan hal itu. Dia meneliti kening Rukia, menemukan bekas merah akibat terkantuk. Bibir Ichigo mengecup tanpa menunggu, begitu lembut dan membuat Rukia tertegun.

Setengah tidak memercayainya.

"Ibuku melakukan ini ketika aku terjatuh. Seperti sebuah mantra, setelah kejadian itu aku tidak pernah terjatuh lagi," kata Ichigo.

"Tidak pernah?" tanya Rukia, mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak pernah. Aku berumur tiga tahun ketika aku terjatuh dalam latihan karate. Dan aku menangis keras karenanya."

Rukia tidak memercayai sosok manusia super yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Ichigo selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik selama mereka bersama. Misalkan roti yang dibakar dengan kematangan yang tepat, sedangkan milik Rukia selalu gosong juga keras. Mendapat potongan harga ketika membeli buah-buahan segar di pagi hari atau menemukan sebuah koin antik di jalur lari paginya.

Sekarang pria itu mengatakan hanya mengalami satu kesialan di dalam hidupnya, satu kali terjatuh.

Rukia ingin mengerang kesal pada bantal di kasurnya yang juga tidak senyaman milik Ichigo. Senjumaru memberikan yang terbaik bagi pria pendatang itu.

"Mungkin keberuntunganmu akan mulai menular kepadaku," kata Rukia, merasakan jari-jari Ichigo membelai keningnya. "Karena hidupku selalu diliputi kesialan bertubi."

"Tidak ada orang yang selalu mengalami kesialan di dunia ini, Rukia."

"Ada. Dan orang itu adalah aku." Rukia mendesah lelah. "Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku selalu mendapatkan bencana dalam setiap pekerjaan yang kulakukan. Tumbuh seorang diri sebagai yatim piatu kupikir adalah hal terburuk yang pernah kudapatkan. Nyatanya, berbagai macam kesialan selalu mengikutiku seperti bayangan, kemana pun aku pergi. Bahkan, di sebuah kota kecil yang terasingkan ini, aku tidak bisa lepas dari bayangan hitam itu."

Ichigo menyandarkan dahinya di atas kepala Rukia. Merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar ringan. Rukia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tangis.

"Dan aku selalu berusaha untuk tersenyum," lanjut Rukia. "Kupikir dengan melakukan itu maka aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Pesan yang mendiang ibuku katakan, bahwa aku pun berhak bahagia suatu saat nanti."

"Ya, kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu, Rukia." Ichigo berbisik. "Aku akan memastikan hal itu, bahwa kau akan tetap bahagia mulai sekarang."

Rukia mengerjap, merasakan satu air matanya turun. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Ichigo menunduk, menatap mata Rukia lembut. Sebuah senyum berhasil melelehkan perasaan Rukia.

"Tetaplah berada di sampingku, mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa menyalurkan sebagian besar keberuntungan kepadamu. Kau tahu, selalu beruntung tanpa membagikan kebahagiaannya kepada orang lain terasa sangat menyebalkan. Itu bukanlah pilihan hidup terbaik di dunia ini."

Rukia tertegun, tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-katanya ketika bibir Ichigo menghalangi bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan yang menghapuskan kutukan di dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Ichigo! Itu laut!"

"Aku tahu!"

Rukia menapaki pasir yang terasa menggelitik permukaan kakinya. Riak ombak menyapu pantai dan airnya begitu jernih.

Senyum tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya.

"Astaga, airnya dingin!"

Ichigo tertawa, melihat Rukia kembali berlari ke tepi pantai. Gadis itu terlalu antusias hanya dengan melihat air laut menyapu kakinya.

"Tentu saja dingin. Ini masih awal musim semi," kata Ichigo, terduduk di pasir dan mengamati Rukia yang masih penasaran dengan air ombak. "Kau tidak pernah ke pantai sebelumnya?"

"Belum," jawab Rukia, setengah berteriak. "Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko terbawa arus ombak atau tersengat ubur-ubur. Mungkin aku akan melukai diriku sendiri dengan menginjak potongan kerang atau membangunkan kepiting yang sedang tertidur."

Ichigo tidak tahu harus tertawa atau meringis. Gadis itu menyadari kesialan selalu menghantui dirinya kemana pun. Bahkan, ke pantai terindah di sisi Timur pulau.

Kekikukkan dan kepolosan Rukia selalu menakjubkan bagi Ichigo.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk kemari karena aku?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih. "Kau jimat keberuntunganku!"

"Begitu? Aku merasa tersanjung sekaligus kecewa, Rukia."

"Kenapa?" Rukia berjalan mendekat, melihat Ichigo sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Rukia lengah ketika Ichigo menarik tangannya. Kaki Rukia tidak kuat sebagai tumpuan, membuatnya terjatuh dan membentur tubuh Ichigo.

Ichigo menjadi sandaran baginya. Rukia merasakan degup jantung pria itu di atas telapak tangannya, berdetak kuat dan hidup. Seseorang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Rukia tidak pernah mengira akan membutuhkan keberadaan orang lain di dalam hidupnya.

Senyum Ichigo berhasil menarik fokus Rukia. Hanya kepada pria dengan rambut berwarna jingga mentari sore.

"'Kenapa?' Kau hanya melihatku sebagai jimat," kata Ichigo. Sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggang Rukia, tidak ingin membiarkannya menjauh.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan."

"Lalu, seperti apa kau melihatku sebenarnya, Rukia?"

Rukia terdiam. Mata Ichigo seperti menghipnotisnya untuk tetap diam dan hanya melihat. Kepada Ichigo seorang, menghiraukan suara debur ombak dan angin laut yang menyapu rambutnya. Melupakan rasa bahagianya bisa menapaki pasir putih dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Karena sekarang yang penting hanyalah Ichigo.

"Rukia?"

" _Huh_? Ah—ya… kau—" Rukia meluapkan kegugupannya. Tangannya merasakan dada Ichigo bergetar karena tawa.

"Tidak perlu seserius itu, Rukia. Aku sedang tidak menginterogasimu."

"Kau penting bagiku, Ichigo," jawab Rukia berbisik. Pipinya bersemu merah. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa paniknya. "Kau mengubah duniaku dan aku menyukainya."

Ichigo tersenyum puas. Jari-jari tangannya membelai wajah Rukia, begitu lembut bagaikan awan kapas yang sekarang menaungi mereka di atas langit.

"Aku menyukai caramu melihatku," kata Ichigo.

"Seperti apa?"

"Sekarang," bisik Ichigo, menarik wajah Rukia lebih mendekat hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata melihat mata. "Kau melihatku apa adanya, tidak membohongi perasaanmu. Dan berada dekatmu, aku bisa merasakan lagi bagaimana rasanya terjatuh."

Rukia mengernyit, matanya menyipit tidak percaya. "Kau senang untuk terjatuh?"

"Sesekali merasa normal itu menyenangkan."

Rukia memutar bola matanya. Ichigo masih tersenyum seperti orang bodoh di bawahnya. Mata pria itu menatap langit. Hari cerah berawan yang menjadi waktu terindah baginya juga Rukia.

"Ichigo!"

"Hmm?"

Rukia mengambil sesuatu di samping wajah Ichigo, kerang yang tersembunyi di bawah pasir.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia membersihkan kerang itu dari pasir, meniupnya lembut. Sebuah cangkang kerang berwarna hijau _emerald_ , warna langka bagi sebuah kerang yang terdampar di sisi pantai. Di samping pria yang membawa keberuntungan ke mana pun dia pergi.

"Ini sungguh cantik," pekik Rukia. Kepalanya disandarkan di bahu Ichigo, matanya masih mengamati kilau kerang di bawah sinar matahari.

Ichigo dengan senang hati memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia, mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut.

Angin memberikan kesejukan di hari yang hampir berakhir. Memeluk dua manusia yang terasingkan di salah satu belahan dunia terujung—di mana laut dan daratan bertemu menimbulkan riak kedamaian.

.

.

.

Bel pintu berdenting nyaring, menandakan kedatangan pengunjung yang tergesa. Rukia terkejut begitu mendapati warna jingga di bagian depan kafe. Ichigo dengan napas tersengal sedang menatap dirinya.

Ichigo berjalan cepat ke arah Rukia— masih mencatat setengah pesanan pengunjung. Pria itu menarik tangan Rukia, membawanya lari keluar dari kafe. Langkah Rukia yang tak selaras dengan Ichigo hampir membuat gadis itu terjatuh.

"Tunggu—Rukia! Kau mau ke mana?" Suara Hirako terhalang oleh pintu yang tertutup, berikut pekikkan pengunjung yang menyadari siapa yang sudah menarik pergi salah satu pelayan kafe.

Rukia belum melepaskan celemeknya, harus berlari menyusuri deretan toko di pusat kota yang mulai dipadati warga lokal juga beberapa turis. Ichigo tetap melangkahkan kakinya tergesa ke sisi kota yang berbelok-belok, melewati beberapa blok hingga mata para warga tidak tertuju lagi ke arahnya.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia, setengah panik dan bingung.

"Lari dulu saja!"

Ichigo menyusuri jalan setapak menuju pinggiran kota yang lebih terisolir, ke arah rumah sewaan mereka berada. Pepohonan rindang juga jalanan berbatu menuju bagian hutan di belakang rumah adalah pemandangan terbaik yang pernah ada.

Rukia hampir kesulitan bernapas ketika mencapai teras depan. Napasnya terputus-putus dan peluh menetes di dahi juga lehernya. Berlari bukanlah halnya karena kemungkinan mendapat kesialan lebih besar.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Rukia geram.

Ichigo bersandar di sisi tembok depan. Kakinya menyerah karena rasa lelah, terduduk di atas lantai kayu. "Mereka mengejarku."

"Siapa?"

"Mereka ingin aku kembali," gumam Ichigo, memejamkan matanya. "Dan … aku belum ingin kembali."

Rukia terduduk di samping Ichigo, meraih tangan pria itu dan menautkan jari-jarinya. Rukia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Ichigo yang begitu kental.

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin kembali ke rumahmu?"

Ichigo mendesah, sudah bisa mengatur napasnya. Matanya melihat Rukia memandangnya sendu. Warna mata Rukia meredup, sinar violetnya lebih menyerupai biru tua yang kusam.

"Karena duniaku adalah di sini bersamamu, Rukia. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dan melupakanmu begitu saja."

Rukia tidak pernah tahu masa lalu Ichigo dan tidak ingin membahasnya selama pria itu tetap tutup mulut. Ichigo enggan menceritakan kisah dirinya, tetap merahasiakannya rapat-rapat. Ichigo adalah Ichigo, pria yang datang ke sebuah pulau dengan maksud sebuah pelarian. Hanya itu yang dikenal Rukia, Ichigo yang kabur dari realita sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini, tapi kau berbeda," jelas Rukia. "Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat kau akan kembali ke negaramu, ke tempat seharusnya kau berada."

Ichigo mendesah lagi, menautkan jari-jarinya lebih kencang. Tidak ingin menjauh dari Rukia.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, Rukia."

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa. Rumahku adalah di sini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap tinggal di sini."

"Dan melupakan kehidupanmu? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu, teman-temanmu?"

"Aku rela melepaskan semua itu," kata Ichigo, tersenyum pilu. "Aku lelah dengan kehidupanku, Rukia. Ketika akhirnya aku menemukan kedamaian, menemukan diriku yang sesungguhnya bersamamu, lalu semua itu harus ditinggalkan begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa."

"Dengan membuang keluargamu?" Rukia mendengus. "Bahkan, aku tidak tahu nama keluargamu."

"Kurosaki," gumam Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Itu namaku."

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai, Ichigo. Anggap saja ini adalah liburan awal musim semimu."

Rukia menatap laut di bawah kakinya. Angin seakan menampar wajahnya. Pantai tidak seindah yang dilihatnya bersama Ichigo.

Gadis itu menahan sekuat mungkin air mata yang akan menetes, membasahi wajahnya.

Takdir meremukkan hatinya menjadi ribuan keping.

"Selamat tinggal, jimat keberuntunganku…"

Rukia kembali merasa sendiri. Tidak ada lengan yang mendekap tubuhnya begitu erat. Tidak ada napas yang menyapu kulit pipi juga lehernya. Tidak ada detak jantung di bawah telapak tangannya.

Tidak ada yang menatap dirinya di pagi hari, di seberang meja makan dengan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula.

Semuanya kembali ke awal. Permulaan yang lebih menyakitkan. Menekan tombol _reset_ adalah pilihan untuk menghapus segalanya.

Memori yang dibawa oleh angin musim semi ke laut lepas. Dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Satu hari sama seperti sepuluh malam dilalui tanpa bermimpi._

 _Satu minggu sama seperti tujuh puluh kali aku menyelam ke dasar lautan._

 _Dua bulan terasa seperti menunggu enam ratus sepuluh komet melintas di atas antariksa._

 _Mataku tertuju kepada angkasa, menatap kerinduan ketika tanganmu menghapus air mataku._

 _Bibirku kering karena terlalu lama tidak menyebutkan namamu._

 _Aku kehilangan arah di dunia tanpamu._

 _Bisakah kita kembali ke titik awal, di mana semuanya bermula tanpa kita mengenal satu sama lain?_

 _Di mana kita tidak pernah tahu akhir dari perjalanan ini…_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau pernah memiliki hubungan dengan pengusaha muda itu, Rukia. Tapi itu tidak menjadikanmu sebagai seorang yang pemalas, bukan?" gerutu Hirako.

Rukia mendesah di ujung _counter_. Hari menjelang siang dan pengunjung kafe sudah banyak berdatangan. Hirako masih memeriksa daftar pesanan berikut struk pembayaran, terkadang meracik kopi pesanan pelanggan. Orihime masih merapikan jepit di rambutnya, sesekali tersenyum ke salah satu meja pelanggan di mana teman-teman masa kecilnya duduk memesan es teh dingin beserta menu paket makan siang.

Dan Rukia tersisihkan, di sudut tempatnya merenung. Kota ini masih terasa asing baginya, tempat di mana tidak ada pengakuan bagi seorang gadis mungil yang hampir kasat mata di mata para penduduk. Helai rambut menghalangi matanya, sesekali menusuk.

Keberuntungan menghilang dari hidupnya selama lebih dari dua bulan. Rukia kembali ke kehidupannya semula, di mana kesialan terkadang terjadi tak terduga.

Dua kali Rukia mencuci setumpuk piring kotor. Dua kali mendapat omelan pelanggan di pagi hari. Tiga kali kakinya hampir tersandung kaki meja.

Tidak pernah ada hari senormal ini, pikir Rukia.

Pintu kafe berdenting ketika seorang pengunjung membukanya. Perhatian Rukia teralih, bukan karena ingin menyambut dengan senyum manis, tetapi pekikan pengunjung juga pelayan kafe terdengar sangat jelas.

Rukia tidak memercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Warna jingga sore yang sekarang dibencinya mulai tampak dalam sosok yang dirindukannya. Mata itu menatap tajam Rukia, disertai senyum congkak yang tertarik di satu sisi wajahnya.

Ichigo dengan jaket _denim_ dan _jeans_ biru tua memudar, sepasang sepatu _boots_ merah _maroon_ mengetuk lantai marmer kafe.

Rukia tertegun dengan sebelah tangan masih terangkat kaku untuk meraih catatan kecilnya di atas meja. Ichigo meraih tangan itu, menariknya keluar dari bisingnya bisikan dan pekikan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Rukia hanya bisa mengikuti dengan langkah gontai, berharap tidak tersandung langkahnya sendiri.

"Tidak lagi—Rukia! _Shift_ -mu belum selesai!" Suara Hirako memantul pada pintu kafe yang tertutup.

Angin musim semi seakan meringankan langkah Rukia ketika Ichigo mengajaknya berlari. Déjà vu bergulir menyambut kenangan yang sudah lama terpendam.

"Ichi … go?" tanya Rukia dengan napas tersengal ketika mereka berbelok ke jalur yang mengarah ke atas bukit.

"Hei," sapa Ichigo balik.

"Tunggu—jangan hanya 'hei'," protes Rukia.

Keduanya berjalan memutar dan menjauhi pinggiran kota, memasuki jalur berbukit pada sebuah pondok kecil di sisi terluar hutan. Rumah di mana pertama kali mereka saling menatap dan menyapa.

Rukia hanya bisa memerhatikan punggung Ichigo yang begitu tegap, tidak ada lagi penyesalan dan keraguan di sana. Bahkan saat mereka melangkah ke atas beranda.

Bayangan keduanya menyatu, disisihkan oleh cahaya terik sang mentari.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia ketika akhirnya Ichigo menghentikan langkah.

Senyum terukir di wajah Ichigo, begitu lebar.

"Mengambil duniaku kembali," ungkap pria itu. "Di mana gadisku sedang menunggu seorang diri."

Rukia mendengus tidak percaya. "Siapa gadismu itu?"

"Aku sedang menatapnya."

Ichigo menarik Rukia mendekat, memeluk gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Terlalu erat hingga membuat Rukia sulit mengambil napas, namun dia sama sekali tak memedulikannya.

Sebuah pelukan mewakili perasaannya—sebuah kerinduan tak terucap.

"Dua bulan membuatku hampir menjadi gila," ungkap Ichigo setelah satu menit lamanya mereka terdiam dan saling bersandar. "Kali ini ikutlah bersamaku, Rukia."

"Sudah kukatakan ini adalah rumahku," tolak Rukia. Hatinya terasa perih ketika mengucapkannya.

"Ke Auckland, tidak jauh dari sini. Kau bisa melakukannya—tanpa keluar dari tanah surgawimu ini."

Rukia menjauhkan tubuhnya, menatap Ichigo penuh tanya. Pria itu membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Aku membuka kantor cabang di Auckland," lanjut Ichigo. "Dan kau bisa tinggal bersamaku, di mana akhirnya kau mendapatkan rumahmu yang sebenarnya, juga sebuah studio pribadi."

Jantung Rukia berdegup terlalu kencang dan mulutnya hampir mengeluarkan suara tercekik, ketika Ichigo berlutut di hadapannya. Sebuah kotak diberikan kepada Rukia—sebuah cincin bertatahkan berlian.

Dan sebuah permintaan dilontarkan dari hati yang tulus, dengan suara tergagap.

"Aku tidak percaya benar-benar melakukan ini," gumam Ichigo, merutuk kepada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah memerah. "Rukia—aku serius jadi dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak bisa mengulangnya dua kali. Kupikir akan lebih baik bila kita tidak berpisah. Kau dan aku, di mana aku bisa memberikan janjiku—sebagian besar keberuntunganku kepadamu. Tidak akan ada lagi lantai yang lapuk dan kamar mandi tanpa kunci. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, sehingga kepalamu tidak lagi terkantuk meja ataupun pintu." Ichigo menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengucapkannya lantang, "Rukia … maukah … kau menikah denganku?"

Akhirnya Rukia mengeluarkan suaranya, seperti seekor anak anjing yang tercekik.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The end is only the beginning…**

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia merasakan matanya mulai terasa berat, menatap sendu cahaya sore dari balik tirai. Angin semilir masuk dari celah jendela, membelai keningnya yang tak lagi berkeringat karena panas. Napasnya yang teratur perlahan mengantarkannya pada kegelapan. Tertidur ketika tubuhnya membutuhkan pemulihan dari _shift_ kerja tambahan yang terlalu menyita energi di musim panas.

Alunan melodi diputar dari Ipod lama di ruang tengah. Birdy, musisi kesukaannya.

Ketenangan membuat Rukia berasa di atas awan, untuk sesaat.

"Rukia, kau harus lihat ini!"

Dan tubuhnya tersentak karena teriakan itu, berguling ke samping sebelum jatuh ke atas lantai kayu.

Rukia merasakan bokongnya mendarat lebih dulu, sekarang berdenyut sakit.

"Rukia—kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara itu bertanya setengah menahan tawa.

"Ini tidak lucu!" Rukia memberengut, memelototi pria yang kini berjongkok di sebelahnya, menyunggingkan setengah senyum konyolnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kau akan jatuh berguling seperti balok kayu," ungkap Ichigo, tawanya seperti orang yang tersedak. "Maaf—tapi kau memang terlihat seperti itu, _sweetheart_."

Rukia memberengut, masih belum terbiasa dengan nama sebutan yang terdengar manis di telinganya. Bagi seorang Ichigo yang selalu menyukai kopi pahit, menyebutnya dengan panggilan sayang rasanya terasa aneh. Rukia mendengus karenanya.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau memang memedulikanku, kenapa tidak membantuku berdiri?" kata Rukia, sarkastik.

Ichigo tidak menunggu lebih lama. Dengan sigap tangannya menarik Rukia mendekat, mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Rukia kembali terkesiap, kali ini di dalam pelukan hangat Ichigo.

"Tunggu—aku tidak memintamu untuk menggendongku—"

"Aku membantumu dengan tulus, jadi berhentilah memprotes, _fiancée_ ," ucap Ichigo. "Hei, kau harus lihat ke depan!"

Rukia belum sempat bertanya, ketika Ichigo sudah melangkah ke pintu depan. Membawa Rukia di dalam dekapan eratnya.

Ichigo mengintip di balik jendela, ke arah halaman depan yang masih ditumbuhi rumput liar juga semak-semak. Rumah sewa milik Senjumaru belum mendapatkan pemugaran untuk alasan tertentu. Warisan turun temurun adalah salah satu alasan.

"Lihat di sana," tunjuk Ichigo dengan dagunya.

Rukia mengikuti ke arah Ichigo memandang. Di balik semak dan di antara pohon, seekor beruang dewasa sedang terpaku diam. Matanya memandang tepat ke balik jendela, kepada mereka.

"Ichigo … itu beruang," bisik Rukia, matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Ya, aku tahu." Ichigo balas berbisik dengan rasa antusias. Senyumnya tertarik begitu lebar. "Senjumaru benar, ada beruang yang berkeliaran di sekitar pondok!"

"Ichigo."

"Ya?"

"Tidak ada beruang di New Zealand."

" _Wha_ —"

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan keseriusan yang tak perlu ditanyakan. Canda Ichigo seakan menguap, wajahnya terasa kaku.

"Tidak ada beruang di alam liar New Zealand, kecuali jenis burung atau anjing liar," jelas Rukia. "Juga beberapa kadal langka."

"Tapi, Senjumaru bilang—"

"Dia membodohimu," balas Rukia sengit, mulutnya terkatup saat dia bicara. "Dan kau memercayainya begitu mudah, _fiancé_."

"Lalu, apa yang beruang itu lakukan di luar?" tanya Ichigo. "Dia memerhatikan kita, Rukia."

"Aku tahu itu. Kemungkinan besar beruang itu lepas dari kebun binatang atau kawasan konservasi. Kebun binatang kuduga."

Mulut Ichigo menganga tidak percaya. Dia tidak mampu berkata-kata, bahkan ketika beruang itu mencakar batang pohon beberapa kali sebelum mendekat ke arah pondok.

"Aku tidak tahu ini sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan," kata Rukia, terkikik geli. "Beruang di musim panas dan sedang berjalan di luar pondok! Kecuali aku memang mulai merasa gila."

Ichigo menarik napas dalam-dalam dan sulit untuk menghembuskannya keluar. Tubuhnya tegang juga kaku. Menggendong Rukia seakan sedang menahan sebuah karung beras tak bergerak.

Hari-harinya mulai kembali terasa normal ketika Rukia menerima cincin pemberiannya dengan berlinang air mata. Menangis selama tiga puluh menit dan kembali menangis saat memasak makan malam. Hari yang penuh dengan tangisan, lalu menjadi sebuah tawa di hari berikutnya.

Normal tidak berarti 'normal' bagi seorang Ichigo. Tidak seperti menghabiskan sisa waktu malam di beranda dengan saling bersandar satu sama lain, atau berjalan di tepi pantai menjelang matahari terbenam. Normal terkadang menjadi sebuah ketidakpastian yang hampir merengut akal sehat Ichigo. Katakan saja sebuah peluang ketika menemukan seekor beruang liar sedang mencakar pagar kayu halaman depan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar. Ichigo mulai merasa panik ketika mendengar penuturan polisi setengah tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja dilaporkannya melalui telepon rumah.

Tangan Rukia tergenggam erat padanya, jari saling bertautan. Ichigo merasakan senyumnya tertarik ke satu sisi saat Rukia memeluk lengannya erat. Mata gadis itu masih tertuju pada jendela, awas pada sosok beruang yang masih berusaha mencari tahu alam asing di sekitar.

Hanya dengan saling berbagi perasaan kalut yang mendebarkan, Ichigo mulai merasa hidup kembali.

"Apakah kau masih mempertanyakan mengapa kita tidak segera pindah ke Auckland?" tanya Rukia, setengah berbisik.

"Aku masih ingin tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu," jawab Ichigo, mulai merasakan tubuhnya lebih rileks. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk memencet tombol angka pada telepon, mengulang kembali laporan ketiganya. "Bersama denganmu berada di tempat terasingkan rasanya begitu nyaman, Rukia. Aku menyukainya."

"Terasa seperti di rumah." Rukia bergumam, bersandar pada lengan atas Ichigo, merasakan ototnya dari balik kaos lengan pendek yang dikenakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia mundur beberapa langkah ketika Ichigo masih terus mendekat dan bersikap layaknya predator tak berakal. Mengintimidasi, pikir Rukia.

Gadis itu tak bisa menenangkan hatinya sendiri, ketika jantungnya bertalu terlalu cepat di dadanya. Pikirannya kalut saat tangan Ichigo berhasil meraihnya dan wajah pria itu mendekat hingga napasnya menyapu kulit pipinya.

"Jangan menjauh lagi, Rukia," bisik Ichigo dengan suara rendah yang membangunkan sikap awas dari Rukia.

Rukia tidak tahan dengan senyum konyol yang selalu terbentuk ketika Ichigo selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Sedikit menguatkan tekadnya, Rukia mendorong Ichigo menjauh dan kakinya melangkah mundur begitu cepat.

Dua langkah, sebelum kayu di bawah kakinya hancur karena lapuk.

" _Oh, shi_ —"

Sebelah kaki Rukia terbenam di bawah pondasi dan bokongnya membentur lantai kayu lebih dulu.

Kesialan masih menjadi rutukan di kesehariannya.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menjauh dariku," ucap Ichigo, setengah tertawa dengan tangan terulur. Perutnya mulai terasa sakit karena rasa geli. "Demi malaikat kematian, Senjumaru harus memperbaiki pondoknya!"

"Berada di dekatmu pun tidak mampu menghilangkan kutukan sialku," gerutu Rukia, merasakan kakinya sedikit berdenyut. Wajahnya memberengut geram.

Kedua tangan Ichigo segera mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dalam satu kali tarikan. Terasa mudah hampir tanpa beban. Rukia berada dalam pelukan Ichigo dengan kaki tak menyentuh lantai.

Ichigo tersenyum geli sebelum memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibirnya. Tiga kali kecupan.

"Aku memberikan tiga kali mantra kepadamu. Ini akan lebih dari sekadar tiga kali keberuntungan," kata Ichigo dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

Rukia merasakan pipinya merona. Tidak bisa menolak pesona sang pengusaha muda yang masih berada di puncak popularitas dunia. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?"

"Dirimu. Dengan melihatmu tersenyum maka aku yakin mantranya bekerja." Sekali lagi kecupan dan gigitan ringan pada bibirnya membuat Rukia tertegun kaku. "Walaupun wajah marahmu ini juga berhasil memikatku, Rukia."

Tanpa sadar senyum Rukia berkedut. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher Ichigo dan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu pria itu. Merasa nyaman tanpa memerlukan bantal sebagai sebuah sandaran.

Berada di dekat Ichigo sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Terkadang itu terlalu berlebihan dan membuat Rukia tidak bisa mengontrol sebuah perasaan yang meluap-luap.

Dicintai rasanya sebesar mencintai orang yang kini tersenyum kepadanya. Pria pembawa keberuntungan yang berhasil merubah hari-hari kelamnya menjadi lebih berwarna.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Sebuah fic yang dibuat mendadak menjelang (lewat malah) IR's day. Maaf fic ini berupa potongan-potongan singkat adegan, jadi seperti loncat-loncat waktu juga bagian POV, ya aku membuatnya seperti sebuah potongan trailer dari sebuah film berdurasi panjang. Fic ini bisa dibuat sebagai multichapter tapi tidak bisa kukerjakan karena keterbatasan waktu juga wifi (lagi-lagi), ditambah laptop yang terkadang suka ga jelas tanda kehidupannya. Dan ada proyek yang sedang kukerjakan di duta, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan di IR's day. Kuharap ini bisa menghibur. Dan fic multichapter ku akan segera diupdate, jadi tunggu ya? Hehe…

Idenya berawal dari sebuah drama komedi, aku menonton sebuah serial Korea ' **Strong Woman Do Bong Soon** ' yang berhasil membuatku tertawa ga berhenti. Aku belum pernah mencoba menulis dengan komedi seperti ini dan sudah lama tidak menulis genre drama romance. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya **TaeYeon** berjudul **I** , **Ed Sheeran** berjudul **Galway Girl** , juga genre ala-ala drakor. Settingnya sendiri adalah sebuah pulau hijau New Zealand, karena keterbatasan sumber aku tidak mencantumkan nama kota, atau penjelasan mengenai pulau secara terperinci. Tapi kalau dibayangkan itu seperti kota yang ada di MV **TaeYeon** , di lagunya yang berjudul **I** yang mengambil lokasi di _Auckland New Zealand_.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa memasukkan Inoue ke dalam cerita. Hanya merasa dia cocok sebagai peran sekadar lewat, tipe perempuan cantik yang bahkan tidak melakukan apa pun _pun_ tidak mendapatkan teguran. _No offense_ , sebenarnya aku ga mau dan ga berniat memasukkan beberapa chara tertentu di dalam fic yang kutulis (salah satunya dia), tapi aku menyadari terkadang perannya dibutuhkan untuk tipe cerita tertentu (dalam fic ini contohnya, peran sekadar lewat) hahaha…

Terima kasih sebelumnya kepada para pembaca, makasih atas waktunya sudah mau membaca fic (ga jelas) ini. Intinya adalah rumah itu tidak selalu berbentuk bangunan atau berbaring di atas kasur yang empuk (kayak lagunya **Gabrielle Aplin** yang berjudul **Home** ). Rumah bagi Ichigo adalah Rukia, begitu pula sebaliknya, ya sesederhana itu tapi sebenarnya rumit (lah?). Dan terima kasih bagi yang mau mereview fic ini, maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membalas review kalian karena ya seperti yang sudah ak sebutkan di atas, ada keterbatasan waktu dan kendala. Tapi, bila kalian ingin bertanya sesuatu mengenai fic ini boleh lewat PM FB, karena melalui messenger ak bisa balas cepat. Dan terima kasih bagi yang selalu mendukung selama ini, bagi yang baru membaca 'salam kenal'.

Fic ini khusus kubuat bukan untuk mengenang rasa sakit hati, tapi karena pair ini benar-benar hidup hingga sekarang! Walaupun sebagian besar sudah melupakan dan meninggalkan, dan sebagian sudah merelakan apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi pair ini masih berarti besar bagiku. Terutama dalam dunia penulisan. Salah satu alasan ak masih tetap berkarya di sini karena terlalu jatuh cinta pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Hei para IR _shipper_ , tetap semangat! Yakinilah apa yang kalian yakini (sok bijak xD) #plak

 _Love,_

 **Morning Eagle**

.

.

 **Playlist: (one of the best for a fic I think…)**

Ed Sheeran- Galway Girl

Miley Cyrus- Malibu

Lea Michele- Love is Alive

Birdy- Words

Birdy feat Rhodes- Let It All Go

BLACKPINK- Stay

One Republic- Let's Hurt Tonight

 _These songs aren't belong to me…_


End file.
